


if all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place (i know i can love you much better than this)

by agentstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily slips between her fingers like grains of sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place (i know i can love you much better than this)

Emily slips between her fingers like grains of sand, water struggling with the tide; she blinks and she's gone, forever. Her body marks the bed, but her skin stays cold.  


Her coffin is made out of auburn wood.

(as the golden cross sinks back into her hands, she can't help but wonder if it was all worth it.)

William slips between her fingers the way snow colors pulsing city street. 

Even though she now knows not to close her eyes, the abandoned crib somehow still managed to make her breath catch, her bones sink.

(she wonders if maybe, just maybe,

she was supposed to end up like this.)


End file.
